The Untold Narative
by Kisa-June
Summary: This is a story of two worlds. Parallel in every way, until Xemnas changed the fate of the opposite universe by making a huge mistake. How will he ever complete Kingdom Hearts now? This story is meant for both genders!
1. Prologue

Hey! OMG! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I like the randomness of my idea, created out of total boredom! Woo! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own! I space D-O-N-T space O-W-N! Got it memorized?

* * *

Prologue

Have you ever heard of a parallel universe? Well, let me tell you of two very special ones… The ones ruled by the ways of the heart.

They started the same way, the keyblade chose a wielder, Sora, and Kingdom Hearts was tried for by Ansem, who, in reality, was Xeanort's Heartless. Sora won and the worlds were restored.

But you knew that. But this is the interesting part. This is where the parallel universes split.

Due to Sora becoming a Heartless, Roxas was created. He could also wield the keyblade. Then, Xion was also created from Sora's memories of Kairi. She also wielded the keyblade.

This is the true separation. Xemnas from the other universe, contrary to the Xemnas you probably know, decided it was best that Sora be 'removed' instead of captured to insure no more memories escaped.

Sora was killed, but a domino effect was created. Roxas and Xion lost the ability to wield their keyblades. Without the keyblade, Kingdom Hearts would never be realized.

The Organization was at a stand still. Only the keyblade could collect hearts released from the Heartless. Xemnas was at a loss for a way to undo what he did.

But one day, that changed.

Wile Xemnas was traveling in the Land That Never Was, he saw a portal. He grew curious of the colorful vortex and approached it. He was sucked in.

He found himself in a cave full of drawings. A young boy was at one of them, etching something there. He became curious and said something that was true of all worlds.

"This world has been connected," he said a loud. The boy looked around and Xemnas recognized him as Sora.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed," Sora was confused with what Xemnas was telling him. He told him a few more things, then laughed at how dumb he was to his future self.

"You know nothing. You understand nothing," and left through the portal once more.

He then realized he could travel back and forth between another dimension. He could get a new Sora once he learned to harness the portal's power. But if it was a different world, Sora would probably face a parallel version of himself. He had to figure out how to control him without him knowing.

You have reached the present age. Xemnas is ready and can go to any point in time with the universe.

The time is now. This is the beginning of the end. Are you ready?

* * *

Done! This won't be the first chapter, it's the prologue! Hope you like it!

Comment, but please no flames!!


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Number XV, Xurik

Here goes… the 3rd attempt at typing this up… I REALLY hope you enjoy, cause I have broken my back for you…

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

**PAGE BREAK (CAUSE MY COMP ISN'T CO OPERATING)**

Chapter One: Enter Xurik

"Do you know your name?" a man said close to a young boy's face.

"No…" The other said, not minding the closeness of the older man. The man smiled, seemingly happy at this change.

"Before you forget everything, tell me," he traced the boy's jaw bone, "who or what is most precious to you?"

The boy had not think too long, a boy's face came to mind. His hair silver and long and his eyes were sea-foam green. A name came to mind, but when he said it aloud, he couldn't hear it, or even remember what he said.

"_, is it?" the man said, chuckling a little. He stood back and placed the name in the air, "Your name will no longer be _," just like the last name, the boy didn't hear it or remember how the man's lips formed it. The man waved his hands in the air and the letters began to spin around the boy. "His name will replace your own, with my own modification, you shall be called…" He stopped the name and an 'X' was placed at the beginning forming a name.

"Xurik," the boy stated soullessly, and then everything went black.

**PAGE BREAK**

His eyes opened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then his throbbing head. He looked around the bland white room and almost got a heart-attack at the unfamiliar image. He checked his body; he was dressed in a black coat, gloves, pants and shoes. He felt cool to the touch and had no pulse. Wait, _no__pulse_? He checked himself again, no pulse, yet he felt pain. He couldn't be dead if he felt pain, right?

"Nobody," his voice startled him, realizing how low it was, but not too low. Why did he say it anyway? The answer came to him as if it came out of a text book, an old one that was in blue? He shook his head and listened to the voice. _When__a__person__with__a__strong__heart__loses__their__body,__the__body__left__behind__gains__a__mind__of__its__own.__These__creatures__are__called__Nobodies.__There__are__a__wide__variety__of__them,__from__the__simple__Dusk,__to__the__Nobodies__that__are__in__the__Organization__that__take__on__their__real__person__'__s__previous__form._

He looked up to the mirror that had given him a start earlier and looked at himself. His hair seemed dull but noticeably brown and spiked, which the spiked part looked natural, the dull brown seemed unnatural to the point of strange. His eyes were the same, but there was no hint of what color they were, they just shown an empty grey color. His name came to mind after a wile and he thought is strange to be said with a 'z' sound, but it made sense after a wile.

"Xurik," he stared unthinkingly until a noise behind him made him jump a mile in the air. He turned to see a man, similar in height but skinnier than him by far wearing the same looking outfit-or was it a uniform? - to him. His hair was blonde and strangely shaped to Xurik-the word "mullet" came to mind, what ever that was.

"Whoa, dude, calm down!" he said, waving his hands in the back-off-a-bit motion. He seemed to have a relaxed nature to him. That didn't give Xurik a good feeling at all.

"You scared of me or something?" Xurik nodded, and the man sighed and slumped over. "Maybe I started out wrong-" this was more to himself than to Xurik-"Let me introduce myself. The name's Demyx! I already know who you are, but it's nice to hear a person's name from the actual person so, what's your name?" There was silence in the room apart from Demyx's heavy breathing-apparently he said it all in one breath due to the excitement and was low on oxygen.

"X-Xurik," he finally shuddered out, trying to now become one with the wall due to the man's enthusiasm.

"Well, now that we are introduced, now let's meet everyone else-"

"E-everyone else?" Xurik's eyes bulged. There were more than just them?

"Ya! And word of advice," Demyx walked up to Xurik and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't be shy around these guys, some of them can smell fear." He grabbed Xurik's hand gently and led him out of the room. His grip was tight, but not uncomfortable, and Xurik found himself returning the hand hold as they walked along.

"Don't worry, Xur!" Demyx stopped for a bit and looked at the younger boy, "Not everyone here is a complete jackass. We are all just one big, not-so-happy family!" Demyx began laughing, but Xurik didn't see the humor in it, so the laughter died quickly. Demyx sighed and turned to the new comer.

"I am here to show you the ropes and introduce you to the rest of the guys. Some can be real douches, others are super nice. If you need help, I will, just ask, but no strenuous work, please, I am the lazy one here." They continued, and as they did, Xurik's mind lingered on one word specifically.

_Family_

He didn't know why, but as he looked to Demyx, it would crawl into his mind.

They found themselves in a huge room. They stood on a balcony overlooking an arena like place. Two people were fighting down there. Both were wearing the familiar black that both Demyx and Xurik himself were wearing. One of them looked older than the other due to the grey streaks in his long black hair, which was held together with a low ponytail. He had two gun-like weapons, one in each hand that shot out multiple red energy arrows at the other, and could teleport from one place to another to dodge his opponent as well as hang upside down in thin air. His most distinguished feature, though, were the scars on his face and one of his eyes, his right to be precise, was eye patched. The other had the opposite style of hair, real short and blonde, with a slight, well groomed mustache and soul patch. He wielded, from what Xurik guessed, a deck of cards that would do his will.

"This is the Hall of Empty Melodies," Demyx said as he two watched the two fighters, "Most of us come here to practice, and when I say most, that excludes you, cause you just got here, Superior, Saix, second in command, and me cause I would rather be sleeping than train." He now pointed to the pony tailed fighter, who seemed to be winning, "That is Xigbar, our second oldest member and one of the founders of our wonderful group. He knows things about superior that not even Saix knows," he then pointed to the other fighter, "That is Luxord, he is lower in rank than me, but that doesn't mean he's weak." Just then Xigbar pulled a sneak attack, unleashing a ton of energy towards Luxord, who was blasted off his feet.

"I win again, bro!" Xigbar called out in his gruff surfer-like voice. His two weapons disappeared in a flash and began to heal himself. Luxord sat up and shook his head to clear it and got up slowly.

"Best 18 outa 20?" he asked, his voice sounding like it was full of bravado, almost like he was acting, which he probably was considering the state of himself. Xigbar looked ready to explode.

"No! You already have my missions for a year! I'm gonna be bored as hell!" At this point, Demyx over emphasized clearing his throat to get their attention. Both looked up, then Xigbar disappeared and reappeared next to Xurik, which made him jump and cling close to Demyx. Xigbar just laughed as Luxord appeared in a flurry of dark smoke like spirals next to them.

"He really is a noob!" He was now holding his stomach and crying out of his good eye. Xigbar scooted backwards as Luxord stepped forward and bowed, one hand on the opposite shoulder to show obedience.

"Excuse Xigbar, he hasn't had a good laugh in a wile, his laughter flood gates just burst open." He gave his hand to Xurik, "I am Luxord, the number X in the Organization," Xurik took his hand, but he must have had a strange look on his face, cause Luxord chuckled and added, "the X stands for when I came into the Organization, as in I was the 10th person to join. Demyx is IX, being the 9th person to join; you are the most recent at XV, being the 15th member, and Mr. Giggles over there," he pointed backwards to the huddled mass of shaking laughter, "Is our supposedly honored number II, seeing him and Superior thought this Organization about 10 years ago."

"I have control over time, Xigbar over space, Demyx over water, though he never uses it unless he wants to get something across the room without getting up. We have our weapons as well, me with cards, Xigbar with Arrowguns, and Demyx has a sitar. We were just practicing when-" the laughter had stopped and the air seemed to get a lot denser as Xigbar got up, an evil look in his eye.

"Practice my ass," his voice was calm, enhancing the danger Luxord was in. "You wanted to bet missions on fight outcomes, you fucking LIAR!" He had begun to yell and grabbed Luxord's coat. Xurik, on seeing this, got some courage and pushed them apart.

"Stop fighting! Both of you! There is no use in wasting more energy!" All three men stared at the boy, who realized what he just did and turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Nice one, Xur! You got some courage in there after all!" Demyx laughed a bit as Xurik, still scarlet, backed up and put a vice grip on Demyx's arm. They both walked off as Luxord straitened out his coat.

"Still cant believe that's him! Don't think he was never that shy, I mean look at Roxas!" Xigbar scratched his head in confusion. Luxord folded his arms.

"I bet you would be, too if you were clueless about your past, but there was a shadow of his former self back there," he just sighed and slumped his head, "We just need to give him time."

**PAGE BREAK**

The next room was a sitting room of sorts with a huge window at the opposite of the door. There were couches surrounding two tables on each side of the room, and at one table, there were three men sitting. Two of them, rather small in stature, one with long blonde hair and the other with silvery blue shorthair with long bangs, sat reading, one a clip board, the other a huge book. The other was large and just sat there with his hair in the style of dreadlocks pulled back in a high pony tail, a few strands hanging loose. He also had long side burns and ear piercings.

"Hey guys!" Demyx said happily, the large man just sighed, the one reading the book closed it and looked up at them. Xurik got the idea these guys weren't the talkative types. The large man got up and walked to them, going straight to Xurik and looked him up and down.

"You must be Xurik," his voice was eloquent sounding, almost like liquid that flowed through the air and made you feel good and willed you to listen. Xurik only nodded, wanting to hear more of the man's voice.

"I am Xaldin, the number III in the Organization. I wield Lances and have power over wind," he pointed to the man with the blonde hair, "That is Vexen, our chief scientist and number IV, he wields a shield and controls ice," he then points to the last man, "that is Zexion, another scientist and our number VI, he wields that book, which is known as a Lexicon, and has the power over illusion." Zexion, unlike Vexen, spoke up.

"It's a pleasure, but I still don't know why Demyx got the tour guide position, I will never know," his voice was just as eloquent as Xaldin's.

"That's not very nice!" Demyx turned and grabbed Xurik's arm and began dragging him away. "C'mon, Xur, they are boring anyway," and left the room.

"Curious, isn't he?" Vexen finally spoke up, still not looking up from his notes. Zexion nodded in silent agreement. Xaldin stared at them in confusion.

"He didn't ask any questions, how is that curious?"

**PAGE BREAK**

They found them in a place called Proof of Existence, which is what Demyx called it. It had 14 things called Markers so as to say they actually exist if they should disappear into the nothingness they were created from. Xurik's wasn't there as of yet, but there was a reserved spot for him on the lowest level. They walked to one of the markers, which was for Luxord, and walked through the door of sorts.

"This balcony is known as Havoc's Divide, that moon up there," he pointed to the heart shaped moon, "is Kingdom Hearts, or, at least a representation of it, says Superior. Apparently the true essence of Kingdom Hearts is hidden away for certain reasons unknown to us." There was a high pitched cackle that seemed to send a shiver down Xurik's spine. He looked down the slope and saw the source. There were three people there, one was a man as large as Xaldin with shortish red hair, another man with medium length pink hair, the last was a woman with short blonde hair and what looked like two antenna on her head, and the source of the cackle.

"Wow, Demyx, I thought you were asleep that meeting!" Her voice was sharp like knives and the comment was more of an insult than a complement, but before Demyx could come back with a retort, all three characters came up to them.

"Hello, little boy, I am Larxene, I am the number XII and I wield knives and lightning," she said quickly, then added "don't piss me off, I will kill you." Xurik gulped.

"Its ok, Xurik," said the pink haired man. His voice was soft and gentle compared to Larxene's. "My name is Marluxia, the number XII, I have power over plants and wield a scythe," he then leaned in close and whispered, "Don't worry, she's as scared of you as you are of her," this made Xurik giggle as Larxene elbowed Marluxia in the ribs.

"I am Lexaeus," said the red head. His voice was low and had the tone of someone who doesn't usually say much. "I am number V; I wield an axe sword and control earth. I am known as the Silent Hero, as Larxene is called the Savage Nymph, can you guess why?" Larxene punched his arm.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but Xurik isn't done yet and the last group are probably about to come back from their mission." Demyx grabbed Xurik's arm and ran for the door.

"I have a feeling that boy will be problematic to our plans," Marluxia said, Larxene nodded and they turned back to talk some more.

**PAGE BREAK**

Both walked out of the door to Proof of Existence when a man entered. His eyes were strikingly yellow, his face had a huge X shaped scar, and he had long blue hair. His demeanor was that of unquestionable authority; Xurik made a mental note not to cross him.

"I am Saix," the man said, not looking at them but talking to them, "I am the right hand man to the Superior, the number VII and wielder of the Claymore. Rage is also a favorite weapon of choice. It is activated by the moon." He then stopped and looked towards Xurik, staring at him with his yellow eyes. "I will be interested in how you will develop as a man, Xurik." He then walked past on towards one of the other grave marker like doors and went through one of them.

"What the heck does that mean? 'Develop as a man'?" Demyx just shrugged.

"No one gets Saix. He's a true loner."

**PAGE BREAK**

The two found themselves at a huge empty room with what seemed no way forward, until Demyx stepped forward to reveal an octagon crystal-like pathway up to the next platform. As they walked up, Xurik saw three people walking down above them. One was much taller and thinner than the rest with spiky long red hair. Next to him on each side were a boy and, what seemed like, a girl. Both were of similar height and build, the boy with short blonde spiky hair, but the girl had her hood up and her face was unknown to him. The redhead waved at them and all three ran forward to meet them.

"Hey, Demyx, this must be strenuous for you, all this- everything!" Demyx punched the redhead in the arm, which didn't seem as it did any damage. The two shorter ones were giggling. The redhead turned his attention to Xurik.

"You must be Xurik! Superior told us about you when we came back. The Names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" His voice was lax sounding, but it seemed he could also have is angry bouts, so it seemed to fit him well.

Xurik nodded at this and the blonde stepped forward to introduce himself.

"You really don't have to memorize it ya know, he always says that. Hi, I am Roxas, and this is Xion." He seemed extremely friendly and almost bold, but not as much as Axel seemed. The girl, Xion, just waved.

"She'll warm-up. Bet you can't see her face, am I right?" This seemed odd to Xurik that Roxas had stated this, but despite his curiosity, Roxas didn't elaborate.

"These are numbers VIII, XIII and XIV," Demyx explained. "Axel can wield fire and his weapons are chakrams. Both Roxas and Xion wield light, but there weapons are M.I.A. at the moment."

"How come? What happened to them?" Xurik asked. This time, it was Xion that piped up.

"The source of our powers was, how do I put this nicely, robbed of life," Xurik didn't get this, to she said, "Stabbed in the chest by the Superior, killed, murdered, get those?" He nodded vigorously. She sighed, and mumbled something about preferred and incomplete.

"Hey, I was wondering," Axel said, breaking the silence, "We usually go for ice-cream after a mission, but we were told you would wake up today so, wanna join us?" Xurik kind of remembered something about ice-cream, but it was fuzzy, but the prospect of getting to know these three better was sounding a good idea the more he thought about it.

"Ya, sure, that sounds great. Where should we meet?" Xurik was almost bouncing on his toes. Axel began laughing a little.

"Meet us at Memory's Skyscraper, Demyx can show the way once you meet Superior," they went their separate ways.

"You are gonna frequent there presence, aren't you?" Demyx looked sad as he said this, but Demyx didn't know how to respond.

As they finally reached the top, they seemed really close to that moon-shaped heart in the sky. At the top of the stairs, a man was waiting on them. His skin was dark, his hair white. He had the air of authority, like Saix had, but stronger by far. He nodded at their presence.

"Welcome, Xurik, to the Alter of Naught," The man's voice was low and clear, but poetic in delivery. "I am Xemnas, the number I and Superior to Organization XV, since we now have fifteen members. I wield Ethereal Blades and control all nothingness." He waved his hand in the air, and a sword, shield, and wand appeared before Xurik.

"Before you can continue, you must choose a weapon. Each weapon signifies a different strength," Xemnas pointed to the shield, "The shield is the power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all," he pointed to the staff, "The staff is the power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin," he then pointed to the last one, "Finally, the sword is the power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction," he then stared at Xurik, "Choose wisely, Xurik, for if you choose one, another you must give up."

Xurik took his time; he finally stepped forward and took the sword. He really didn't want to choose between the three, all seemed pretty important, but if he had to choose, he felt power would be good. If he was to need help, he was sure he could call on friends.

"Is this the power you seek?" Xurik nodded, and the sword disappeared with a snap of Xemnas' fingers. "Now, which will you give up?" Xurik picked up the staff. Another snap, and it, too was gone.

"Now," Xemnas stood back and three weird white flexible creatures appeared, "Destroy the Dusks with your new power."

The three things walked creepishly towards him, so he quickly materialized his sword somehow. They were tough to beat, but in the end, after countless cuts and scrapes, Xurik emerged victorious. Demyx ran forward and muttered a word, instantly all of his cuts were gone.

"You ok, Xur?" He nodded breathlessly as Demyx helped him up. They looked to Xemnas, who had a sly smile on his face.

"Good job, Xurik. You are truly worth the weapon I gave you," he told them as he began to walk towards them. "You will find that power in time, but for now," he stopped next to them, "I believe you have a previous engagement to go to. Go," and he left the Alter.

"Let's go, Xurik," Demyx said, helping him slowly down the stairs, "Don't wanna keep them waiting!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Xurik walked towards the skyscraper Demyx had shown him. 'Don't worry, Xur!' he had told him, 'You can't miss it! It's the tallest building in the city, and the brightest!' he then ran off to do a mission with Zexion.

"Xurik! There you are! You took your time, we thought Superior ate you!" Axel said to him on the staircase of the building.

"Sorry, Axel," Xurik said shyly, "I got lost on the way here. Demyx had a mission with Zexion, so," he looked to Axel, who was trying to stifle laughter, but failing. "What's that for?" he asked with a weird tone in his voice.

"You just remind me of someone I know all too well, right, Roxas?" Roxas ran around the corner, his face beat red. Axel laughed and lightly hit Roxas's head with his fist.

"C'mon!" Xion said as she got up to get ready to leave, "It won't eat itself' ya'know?" At this comment, the embarrassment on Roxas's face turned to anger. Axel began giggling, but Xurik couldn't see what was so funny about what she said.

"Shut it, Xion! That guy gets on my nerves and you know it. And don't you dare start it up again!" Roxas snapped, but Xion smiled.

"What?" she said bluntly. Axel began trying to stifle his laughter as a look of confusion came over Roxas's face.

"What do you mean by 'what'? Don't you know what I mean?"

"No," was all Xion said. Axel looked fit to explode, and so did Roxas, but in a different way.

"And don't you dare copy that girl! She's as bad as him!" Roxas began to have a tantrum. At that moment, Xurik saw someone standing in the place of Roxas. He blinked a few times to try and get rid of what he saw, but it lingered. What he saw was a boy with brown hair doing the same motions as Roxas. He didn't know why or how, but it made Xurik laugh. He found that once he started, it was almost impossible to stop. But even stranger, he didn't want to, it was a good feeling.

"Oh no! He's laughing like a crazy person!" Axel said, bending down since Xurik had now fallen to his knees, holding his stomach and crying a little.

"Quick, Xion! Before he busts a gut!" Roxas yelled. Xion ran over and knelt before Xurik and, after angling her face just right, made a puppy dog pout. Xurik stopped immediately and made a face.

"Ew, what are you doing Xion, it's kinda weird," Xion glared at him, an evil look to her eyes.

"That, Xurik, was supposed to be a cute face!" She ended up screaming this. Xurik, now somewhat frightened, if it was fear he was feeling, got up and hid behind Axel.

"Oh my god!" Axel yelled, "It's Mini-Larxene! Quick!" Axel materialized a black swirling mist that turned into a dark portal. "To Twilight Town! Mini-Larxene's weakness is the sun!" And he ran through, Xion following closely behind, roaring playfully.

Xurik stood quite still. He didn't know why, but something about that portal made him cautious. It looked as though it should not exist, and an aura about it told Xurik to stay away. Was it some clue to his past life? The life he couldn't remember? Roxas broke his train of thought.

"C'mon," Roxas said, grabbing Xurik's arm to lead him forward. "It won't hurt you; just close your eyes if you are scared at first. I know I was. I won't lead you astray." These words comforted Xurik and he let Roxas lead him. He closed his eyes as he entered the portal. Nothing. He felt nothing bad happen to him. It was either Roxas or Xurik, himself, that was protecting him from harm. They walked a little more, then they hit brilliant sunlight.

Xurik opened his eyes to get a look at his surroundings. There were tan buildings everywhere. They stood on a huge wooden platform and on the ground, there were benches on all sides of the platform. A huge banner was on one of the buildings in front of them with the word STRUGGLE on it.

"Always wanted to be in one of those," Roxas said, noticing Xurik was staring at the poster. "It's a contest in which you get a foam bat and you have a whole bunch of foam balls on your person. The object of the game is to nock more of those foam balls off your opponent than they do to you in the time limit. Person with the most left wins the match!"

"Wow!" Xurik said in awe, "You know a lot for someone who's never played it!" Roxas blushed at this and scratched the back of his head.

"It's a summer tournament; the last four people go head to head the second last day of summer, so there are plenty of matches to see." He paused then smiled at Xurik, "C'mon, Xurik, race you to the clock tower!"

Roxas left Xurik standing there for a bit, he then followed suit. "But that's no fair! I don't know where that is!" Roxas turned to face Xurik, running backwards.

"I guess I have the advantage then?" he laughed and began running at full speed. Xurik decided to do the same and by the time they got to the clock tower, they were neck and neck. As they got to the stairs, though, Xurik took the lead and finished first, Roxas not too far behind. When Xurik rounded the corner, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The setting sun shown brightly in the sky, the town looked so small and the water reflected an exact mirror image of reality. The wind blew and Xurik closed his eyes to feel the coolness on his face. It almost felt familiar, but he couldn't place the feeling. Roxas sat down and Xurik joined him, just happy to be there.

"You see? I told you they would get here before us if you didn't hurry," Axel's voice sounded behind them. The two turned to see Axel and Xion walking up with weird looking sticks in their hands. Axel walked to Roxas and gave him one, wile Xion gave one to Xurik. They sat down, Axel next to Roxas on the far side, Xion between Roxas and Xurik.

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Xion said, seeing Xurik's confused face at the light blue almost white object. "It's good! I hope you like it. We get it all the time and hang out here after work to eat it." Xurik looked at the ice cream. He timidly brought it to his mouth and licked it. It had a sweet taste to it, but there was also a strange saltiness that was just behind that sweetness. He continued to eat it, deciding he liked the flavor.

A few minutes later, Axel piped up. "Oh! Before I forget," he reached into his coat and pulled out a silver package. "This is for you."

Xurik took it and began unwrapping it carefully; not trying to rip the paper the gift was in. Inside was a book with a beautiful book bound in leather with a space to put a photo in it. Next to it was a matching box that when you looked inside, was a beautiful wood carved fountain pen with an inkwell with silvery liquid.

"It's a welcome present from us to you," Roxas said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"And a birthday present," Axel added. Xurik looked through the pages, the first page had written, _To__Xurik,__hope__you__do__well__and__never__give__up!__Sincerely,__Axel,__Roxas,__and__Xion._ All the other pages were blank.

"It's a journal. You can write down your experiences in the Organization here. Write about who your best friends are, the good and the bad stuff," Xion began to list.

"Best friends, huh?" Xurik said to no one in particular, "I wouldn't call you guys best friends." The three of them stared at each other, then to Xurik. "'Best' isn't good enough word to describe you guys. I like 'true' better." Xion made an awe sound, Roxas smiled shyly and Axel laughed.

"Thanks Xurik," Axel said finally. They sat in silence for a wile. When Xurik finally got to the stick of the ice cream, he gasped, making Roxas and Xion jump.

"What is it?" both asked in unison. Xurik stood up and held out the stick. It had the word WINNER on it.

"What do I get with this? It says WINNER on it!" Roxas's face lit up.

"Wow! You're lucky! I got one of those once. I am saving mine up. What you do is hand it in and you get a free ice cream!" Xurik nodded and slipped it into one of his pockets. The others got up and Axel stretched up to the sky.

"Let's go, guys," he said, somewhat tired from the stretch, "MOTHER will start to get worried." The group began walking.

"Family," Xurik said to himself so no one could hear him. He got an idea and ran after his true friends.

**PAGE BREAK!**

It was late when Xurik heard a knock on his door. It opened and Demyx walked in.

"Hey! What's that you got?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder to see the gift Xurik got.

"It's a journal and calligraphy set. Got it from my new friends, Axel, Roxas, and Xion," he told him as he continued to write.

"And you don't mind me looking over your shoulder to see what you're doing?" Demyx asked, a bit shocked. Xurik just shook his head. "Am I one of your 'true friends'?" he asked, pointing out the word in the book.

"No, you are something more. I remembered what you said about the Organization being one big not so happy family. And I was reminded of that when Axel called; I think it was Xemnas, Mother. And you helped me out so much and made me feel welcome and at ease. I know we aren't actually family, But I would like to have someone I call brother, you know, to prove that I exist, to show that I have feelings, too." There was silence as Demyx just stared, shocked at Xurik. Then shock became a warm smile as he got up and practically tackled Xurik in a huge bear hug.

"Xur! I would be honored to be your brother!" and he left a quick kiss on Xurik's cheek. He let go of the now stunned Xurik and ran out of the room, yelling to anyone who would listen.

Xurik, hand where Demyx had kissed him, smiled and went to lie on his bed. He stared for a wile at the ceiling until sleep took over. He didn't realize the door opening, the lights going out, or the sheets covering him. He did, however, hear someone whisper in his ear words that made Xurik smile faintly in his sleep.

"Good night, Xurik. I love you," and another kiss was put on Xurik's cheek again. He opened his eyes to see the silhouette of Demyx close the door.

**PAGE BREAK!**

Done, finally! Twelve pages on word… 12!

Hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
